1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a negative electrode of a rechargeable battery and a method for manufacturing a negative electrode of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries are used to power many electronic devices. A rechargeable lithium battery uses an organic electrolyte solution and therefore has greater energy density and discharge voltage than batteries that use an aqueous alkaline solution.
The active material for the positive electrode of a rechargeable lithium battery may include an oxide of lithium having a structure which promotes intercalation of lithium ions. Examples include LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, and LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and a transition metal may be utilized.
The active material for the negative electrode of a lithium rechargeable battery may include various types of carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions. The negative electrode active material may be coated and rolled. The rolling process may adversely affect the electrochemical characteristics of the rechargeable battery.